A Demigod in Fodlan (Working Title)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Worried about Zeus finding Percy and killing him, Poseidon sends his son away to another world to be able to get the skills and training he needs in what Poseidon hopes would be relative safety. Unaware of the flames of war growing on the Horizon. Pairing is Percy/Lysithea (I put OC because she hasn't been added as a character option yet), house will be Blue Lions


**AN: Hey everybody. Just finished the last of the four timelines currently available for Fire Emblem Three Houses (I want that new content faster! I need answers damnit!) and wanted to have some fun with that world. Still deciding who all the different pairings will be (which will also determine Byleth's gender) but have decided that the Percy/Lysithea pairing is set. If you have a particular pairing you want to see or suggest while I'm deciding everything then just let me know. **

**AN2: Also, using movie ages for this story so prophecy age is twenty**

**AN3: In the Percy Jackson side book about the Greek gods it mentions him actually having a good relationship with Amphitrite who has a more open relationship with Poseidon so I'm basing their interactions off that. **

A Demigod in Fodlan (Working title)

Chapter 1

-Poseidon-

Sitting beside Moros, Poseidon rubbed his temples as another world was cast into the rejected pile. "This is far harder than I expected it to be." The god if impending doom grumbled from beside him. Poseidon's old drinking buddy having agreed to help the moment Poseidon explained the situation to him.

"But we need to find somewhere to send him and fast." Poseidon scowled, "I've kept Percy hidden away in Atlantis for almost a year now and I can't do that for too much longer. We need to find a world to send him to that will keep him safe from Zeus and still let him get the training that he needs to be able to survive the prophecy when it comes to fruition."

"Well I have one last one to look at today." Moros pulled out an orb and tossed it into the air as it became a shimmering screen to let the two gods look through worlds to see it. Poseidon saw a large continent divided into three countries, all of them sending noble heirs and talented commoners to a school at a monastery to train. He saw that there had been wars at the borders over the past few years but those involved trained soldiers, not young recruits and there hadn't been internal wars for centuries. They were able to pick up part of the history of this world from these 'Crests' to the Hero's Relics.

"Moros, I think we have a winner." Poseidon grinned as the limited amount they had been able to see came to a close, "I'll prepare some weapons for Percy to go there. Hecate owes me a favor so I will call it in to have her help me craft one of these 'crests' to give to Percy and to not speak of it to Zeus."

"I'll work on pulling strings to allow Percy to go to that world and get enrolled." Moros promises, the elder brother of the three Fates looking relieved that the almost thirteen-year-old Percy was going to be going to a safer world, one without Zeus attempting to hunt him down just for existing. "I think the truth will be an excellent cover story."

"The truth?!" Poseidon gapes.

"That Percy is an illegitimate prince whose Uncle rules a neighboring kingdom to yours and wants him dead due to arrogance and superstition." Moros smirks, "All technically true."

"Thank you my friend." Poseidon gave Moros' shoulder a squeeze before grinning, "DnD Friday?"

"You bring the beers." Moros nods with a laugh as they both flashed away.

-Percy-

Sitting on the windowsill of his room in the palace of Atlantis, Percy looked out over his father's kingdom. He had been living underwater for close to a year now, all to hide him from Zeus' wrath. Idly, he fingered the necklace that hung around his neck at all times, the locket hanging from the chain feeling cool against his skin. Hearing the door open, Percy looked over to see his father, along with his stepmother and Triton stepping in.

"Hello Percy." Amphitrite walked over and sat beside him the moment she entered the room, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Hello Mother." Percy gave her a small smile, having grown close to the woman who had treated him as if he were her own son since he had lost his birth mother.

"Percy, I have some news for you." Poseidon knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Am I being sent away because of Zeus?" Percy asked, having expected to be sent off since he came here so as not to bring danger to Atlantis.

"Not exactly." Poseidon shook his head, "You need to be trained to survive the prophecy, but I don't have the resources to give you the full range of training and experience in Atlantis. Moros and I found another world where you can go to receive training and an education."

"Will…will I get to see you all again?" he asked nervously, gripping the fabric of his jeans as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"Of course you will!" Amphitrite looked affronted at the idea of anything else as she hugged him tightly, "We'll come visit you whenever we can sweetheart."

"That means you have to make sure not to embarrass us pipsqueak." Triton snarked while leaning against the wall, his brother's playful smirk taking away any barb the words held.

"To add to this I also have a gift for you." Poseidon smiled and pulled out a pair of boxes. One small and the other long. Seeing the eager smiles from his family, Percy opened the long box first to reveal a beautiful trident of gleaming bone and bronze. Where the head met the shaft was a depression which contained an orb which had a symbol which resembled the trident's head. "The world I'm sending you to has various items called the 'Hero's Relics' that belong to powerful bloodlines, so I made you one as well. They're tied with powers known as 'the crests' which ties into gift two."

Tilting his head, Percy opened the smaller box which revealed another orb with the same symbol as the one on his trident. The moment he picked it up the orb glowed before cracking apart, the shards dissolving and absorbing into his skin as he gasped, feeling something change about himself. "W-what just happened?" Percy gasped at the strange sensations crawling through his skin starting to settle down.

"That orb was made by Hecate," Poseidon explained "it gave you a crest like those that you can find in the world I'm sending you to. The trident is made from Celestial Bronze and the bones of the sea serpent Cetus. I had Hecate help me forge it along with the Elder Cyclopes." Awed, Percy picks up the trident as it glows red, "Its name is the Maelstrom."

"You'll be attending a place called the 'Officer's Academy' at a Monastery. I'll be sending you with one of the Cyclopes from the forges who will escort you to the academy itself." Poseidon ruffled Percy's hair while the young demigod continued to get a feel for the Trident.

"Now Percy." Amphitrite knelt down, and gave him a serious look, "I expect you to work hard at this school and not to cause too much trouble for your teachers. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother." Percy nodded, shifting awkwardly under the attention of his stepmother.

"Maybe he can finally get himself a girlfriend." Triton snickered from where he still leaned against the wall as Percy turned bright cherry red at the thought and Amphitrite's eyes gleamed at that idea.

"Alright, alright, you can tease Percy later." Poseidon laughed happily, "But first I think we can all sit together for one last family dinner before sending Percy off for school." With that, Poseidon ushered the family out of Percy's room and down to the dining hall. Percy smiled softly as he fingered his locket again, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**AN: I know I didn't say exactly what had happened to Sally Jackson, but this was intentional. It will be revealed in his 'supports' with characters like Lysithea and Byleth. **


End file.
